A Surprise Visit
by ohsnapitzlena
Summary: Hannah comes home late from Hello, Harto! to find her best friend Grace upset and sleepy. TRIGGER WARNING: Depression (just to be safe).


_Hi everybody. Soooo I'm taking a small break from the Engagement fic and I thought I'd give you something as like a bonus. So, here's this. I came up with it one night and thought it was brilliant. I might screw it up but, I'm gonna try this out. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chester See's song 'You're Not the One' so credit to him and wherever else it is due._

_(A/N: This fic was originally posted to my tumblr on January 6, 2014)_

_Hartbig, SFW. Word count: 1632_

* * *

It was December. The air was chillier than usual for Los Angeles- the wind making it no better, but Grace didn't mind. She liked the cold. Well, I say "liked." She didn't hate it. It had to be at least nine pm, and again, Grace didn't care at all. Her work week was finished, and she had the weekend to herself.

On nights like these, she had no feelings of any kind. Everything just felt like a blur of nothingness. The hours merged together and the thoughts in her head broke free from their usual bondage. She couldn't help it. It's not that she wanted them to be there, of course she didn't.

She was triggered. Sometimes the feeling just creeps up on her after being away so long, but tonight she was triggered. She had seen someone during the day that reminded her of the love of her life. Mamrie suggested they go out, so they had. She partied to keep her mind off of someone. Well, Mamrie partied. She was just trying to get her mind off of someone.

Hannah Hart had been away for weeks, touring Europe for "Hello, Harto." She was due back that night- something Grace was to find out by surprise. Grace, however, had been alone in her house- excluding her adorable dog, Goose- for weeks. Tonight was the only of the nights she felt this upset.

She sat quietly at her desk, gazing longingly out the window. She watched the stars twinkle and the moon shine, and no longer felt so trapped. She turned herself back to her desk and placed her head face down onto it. She began to cry, the tears slipping from her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. Normally she would stop herself; she hated to feel emotion. But this time, she let the tears fall from her eyes. The music played, soothing her thoughts.

By the time Hannah had landed, it was nine thirty at night. She planned to visit and stay the night with her best friend, who thankfully only lived twenty minutes from Los Angeles International Airport.

Hannah was in love with Grace Helbig. Grace was in love with Hannah. The only problem was that neither knew of the other's feelings. Hannah tried desperately not to fall in love with another straight girl, while Grace was too shy to admit how she felt. Both hated themselves for their acquired instincts.

Grace had, in the meantime, stayed at her desk- music still playing in the background. Goose silently trotted around her chair and under her desk, lifting her nose into Grace's face. She politely licked the tears from her owner's cheeks. Grace reached her hand down to scratch her dog's head mindlessly. The motion grew smaller and softer until eventually the adorable canine laid to sleep in her own bed.

"Grace? Hey, it's me. I'm just calling to tell you I miss you. I'll be home soon, I promise." Hannah smirked as she talked to Grace's voicemail. "Call me back, okay?"

She ended the call and placed her phone beside her.

"That's weird. Grace always picks up. Her phone must be dead." Hannah thought. "No, it would have gone straight to voicemail. It rang."

She tried her best friend again.

"Grace, hun, are you alright?" Hannah spoke into the voicemail box. "I'm getting worried. Please, call me."

She hung up the phone and once again placed it next to her. She incessantly checked the time, needing this cab ride to speed up.

"Sir, can you please rush? It might be an emergency."

"Of course, ma'am."

"Thank God I've got a nice driver this time around." She thought to herself.

It took her no more than five minutes to get to the house. Upon arrival, she threw herself out of the car, paid the driver and grabbed her bags from the trunk.

"Thank you!" she yelled as she whacked her hang on the back of the cab, signaling to the driver it was okay to drive away.

Hannah ran as fast as her short legs could carry her up to Grace's front door. The door was locked, but that was expected. Not a single light was on in Grace's house, which worried her. It was night, sure, but Grace was never asleep this early. She quickly but quietly pulled out her spare key and opened the door.

She made a mental note to stay silent with every action. If Grace were asleep- or even if she weren't- she was peaceful. Goose ran towards her, but kept silent as well. The brunette bent down to pet the dog's head, and whispered to her.

"Where's mommy?"

The dog licked her face and turned itself around, leading Hannah to a sleepy Grace. Hannah's muscles immediately relaxed. She could tell Grace was not asleep. Soft sounds escaped from her mouth as she sang along, quite well, to the saddening music playing on her computer.

Hannah sat herself on Grace's couch and listened to the blonde softly sing. She enjoyed it; it calmed her as well.

A while later, the brunette stopped hearing sounds. She hadn't realized they had stopped as they were soft to begin with, but they had.

Hannah bent to pet Goose once more and told her to lie down in her bed. The dog followed orders and moved herself onto her bed. Hannah, on the other hand, made her way silently over to Grace.

"Hun…?" she whispered, but the blonde did not answer. "Okay, come 'ere, babe."

The shorter woman placed her arm under the woman's legs and behind her back. The way Grace was sitting made it hard to pick her up without waking her, but somehow, Hannah managed to do so. She made her way to the blonde's bedroom and placed her on her bed. Thankfully, Grace did not make her bed and was already in her pajamas, allowing Hannah to simply pull the covers up around her.

Hannah had planned to stay the night already, so she grabbed pajamas out of her bag and changed quickly. She then walked to Grace's computer and shut off the music; as calming as it was, it would kill it to leave it on all night.

Finally, the brunette returned to Grace's bedroom. She couldn't help but notice how tranquil Grace looked. She knelt next to her bed and ran her hands through Grace's curled hair. There was nothing she could do anymore. She had fallen too far this time; there was no coming back. Hannah lightly placed a kiss on Grace's forehead. All she could think of was one song, and began to softly sing it to the woman before her.

"You're not the one, 'cause you don't want to be.

I might have chosen you, but you chose differently.

You might make me feel whole, but I don't make you complete.

I will grow old with you, but you've grown tired of me.

No, you're not the one, 'cause you don't want to be."

To Hannah, the words meant differently. It wasn't a break up. Grace simply did not feel the same way, or so she thought and had convinced herself. She felt hopeless.

She wanted to be close to Grace, but not too close, so she set herself up with blankets on the floor and sang herself to sleep in her thoughts.

Both women stayed asleep until nearly three in the morning, when Grace awoke. She was cold and the thoughts had returned. She couldn't remember bringing herself to her bed, but passed it off, convincing herself she had probably done it while half asleep. She ran her hands through her hair and surveyed her room for Goose. The dog had not fallen asleep with her on her bed as per usual, and she assumed the dog was asleep in her own bed.

Grace nearly overlooked Hannah. She didn't know how she could have missed her after seeing her again, but never-the-less, she was happy to see her. Hannah was asleep on her floor, exhausted from traveling, she assumed. There was enough space left in the makeshift bed for her to lie next to Hannah, and the girl wasted no time taking advantage of it.

She pulled the covers off her sleeping beauty as carefully as possible and slipped herself underneath. She moved herself into a ball and placed her head onto Hannah's chest, curling in closer to Hannah. She breathed in through her nose gently, taking in the scent of a perfume Hannah loved to wear. Grace smiled and exhaled softly, falling back into a slumber.

Hannah is the first to wake. She noticed Grace on her and shook her head very slightly in confusion, then smiled at the situation. She moved herself a tiny bit to reach her phone and check the time. 8am.

The movement caused Grace to wake as well. She tilted her head to see Hannah's smiling face and couldn't help but copy it.

"Hi." She said, her voice still sleepy.

Hannah nearly melted.

"Good morning."

She looked into Grace's eyes with pure adoration, and that made Grace nearly melt. She'd never seen eyes so beautiful.

"Why are you on the floor with me?" Hannah asked.

"Why not?" Grace smiled.

"I mean," Hannah giggled a bit. "I put you to sleep in your bed… Why are you on the floor?"

"I woke up at three and wanted to sleep by you. So, I did." Grace bit her lip.

Both girls looked up at the sound of a cough.

"I sure hope you guys are clothed." Mamrie said, grinning.

Grace shyly smiled and pulled the blanket off the pair, exposing their pajamas.

"We are." She said.

"So, then what are you guys doing?"

"Just… cuddling." Grace responded.

"Cuddling?"

"Yeah. Cuddling."

Mamrie smiled. "I knew you'd realize it someday."


End file.
